charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a supporting character in the Disney/Pixar Toy Story series (except for Toy Story 3) and the deutaragonist in Toy Story 4. She is a porcelain shepherdess figurine and Sheriff Woody's girlfriend in the films. Bo Peep and her sheep were originally adornments of Molly's bedside lamp. Trivia Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. Originally, Woody's girlfriend in the first Toy Story was supposed to be a Barbie doll instead of Bo Peep, but Mattel refused to license the character to Disney. However, after the success of Toy Story (and boost in sales for Mr. Potato Head and other featured toys), Mattel gave Disney permission to have Barbie dolls in Toy Story 2 and 3. Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as "Andy's Toys" on a bonus feature on the 2005 Toy Story 1 and 2 DVDs. Bo Peep is a playable character on Toy Story Racer. Bo Peep is the only porcelain doll in Toy Story. Bo Peep was renamed "Betty" in the Latin American dub. However, when the time came to dub Toy Story 4, Bo Peep's original name was kept and "Betty" went unused. Many fans were disappointed that she was excluded from the main events of Toy Story 3, despite appearing on a teaser poster. Bo Peep's shrinking role in the series after the first film is explained in The Art of Toy Story 3. Bo Peep was among the main cast of the first film as a voice of female reason, and was not Andy's toy, but a porcelain lamp in Molly's bedroom. When traveling with the main characters, Bo could easily "shatter into a million pieces" whilst doing dangerous stunts. Due to being unable to find a believable spot in the story, Bo Peep only appears at the beginning and end of Toy Story 2. Bo Peep was ultimately written out of Toy Story 3, due to the fact Molly and Andy probably don't want her anymore, and emblematic of the losses the toys have had over time. She also was written out due to the belief that Andy probably wouldn't have anything to say about her when he gives the other toys to Bonnie at the third film's end. A last technical reason Bo Peep was written out of Toy Story 3 was that she would not have been able to survive the incinerator scene due to her porcelain nature and she would easily burn and they didn't want to make the Bo Peep fans sad. There was an actual Bo Peep toy released by Thinkway in 2000 to promote the release of Toy Story 2. However, unlike Bo Peep in the film, the "real" Bo Peep was made of plastic rather than from porcelain. In the infamous Black Friday reel, she actually was the first to accuse Woody of deliberately throwing Buzz out of the window, and also participates in having Woody being thrown off the bed (and later, thanks to Slinky, out of the window). In addition, she sounded slightly different in this version, sporting a Southern Belle accent. In recent promotions for Toy Story 4, Bo Peep seemed to have lost her skirt and bonnet and her new clothes are shown to be light blue as opposed to white. Her pupils were also shown to be much smaller. Reviewers of the first full length trailer for Toy Story 4, initially believed that Bo Peep was going to be the main antagonist in the new film; believing that she's using Woody's love for her to her advantage. It is very unnoticeable, she resembles a bit to Cinderella. Gallery Profile - Bo Peep.jpg Bo Peep.jpg Bo Peep updated.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Supporting characters Category:CGI characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:Toys Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Dolls Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Deutaragonists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Adults Category:Iconic characters Category:1990s characters Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Comedy characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Video game characters